


Anata O Aishiteimasu

by Vissionary_Writer



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: After death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Video, farewell, tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vissionary_Writer/pseuds/Vissionary_Writer
Summary: Farewell Tape, Final Goodbye, After Death, and FuneralHARDCORE SPOILERS FOR KING OF THE MONSTERS!





	1. Arigato

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold Me Close, See Me Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044403) by [hrodvitnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrodvitnon/pseuds/hrodvitnon). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Forget to open the music

_They’ve warned us so many times, but somehow I made it here..._

Serizawa thought as he looks at her picture on her dossier, reflecting the entire scene from Antarctica.

_Godzilla on his back.... and Viv stayed with Mark…_  
_If I had it another way around, will it change everything?_  
_If I wait for them, and we make it out of the Osprey…_  
_Will she still be here?_

* * *

 Questions overflowed in his chest as turned away from the screen. He can’t force him himself to write the word "Deceased" on her status – she had been everything for him...a student, a friend, and sometimes even a life partner… He had prepared for many things his in life, but her death was not one of them, and...

_“Ishiro?”_

He quickly turned around at the familiar voice, looking up at the large screen that revealed the face he’d known for 20 years. For a moment he almost believe that she had somehow survived, and she’s sending him the message saying she’s alright! But from the way she tilted her head on the screen, it’s not hard for Serizawa to figure out that it’s just a recorded video. He turned to Dr. Chen and Coleman as they looked at the screen in surprised.

“What’s this?” Serizawa asked sternly, why are they playing this?  
Coleman looked down on his screen, “It’s the last file in Dr. Graham’s flash drive” he replied.  
“The nurse said, Mark had it on him when he passed out.” Chen added, but Serizawa shushed her with a wave.

Nothing means anything to him anymore, all he wants is to see his friend again... to look at her messy hair, curious eyes, and the brightest smile he ever saw in his life, no matter how hard it was for him to look at her after failed her or the fact that he didn’t even know how he was gonna continue working in Monarch without her?

_“Sensei?”_  
“Graham” he whispered.  
“Pretty awkward, isn’t it?”, she asked with a light smile, “Reading fossils, and teas are so much more easier for me, but... if you're watching this… then I guess everyone has made it out of Antarctica safely.”.

[ ...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2a1sln0bU0)

Graham exhaled as she tried her best to put her thoughts into words, “We track down titans for living, weird is already our thing but...” she paused and bring her phone to the camera.

It’s a photo of fossil fragments formed into a shape of lightning...Ghidorah’s lightning.

“This thing distracted me all day, and...” She sighs, unable to speak for a second, “We’ve lost so much since San Francisco to the point where it no longer hurts us because...we’ve grown used to it. But...maybe I’m just not ready to lose any of you yet.”, she admitted, “It’s been an honor to work with you all…and I don’t think there is any place like Monarch anymore.” she added, and looked away, “I know it is my passion that led me here, but...what made me stay...is you.”

She looked back in front of her, directly into everyone’s eyes.

“So I recorded this, in case something happens to me and…”, Graham paused few seconds before she continued with more with joy, “I think I better update everyone’s fortune. So...let’s start with our friend Coleman.”, she smiled and swiped her phone, “You’ve went through a lot since you stepped into Monarch, and...it will be harder as it goes on, but… I’m sure your humor will help you through it...it is one of the few things that keeps us resilient.”

Coleman nodded with appreciation as Serizawa’s eyes remain intently on the screen.

“And for Dr. Ilene, and Ling…” she paused to breathe, prepared for the long sentence, “You guys have been driven apart due to work, and all, but... after everything here ends... I’m sure you guys will be close again.”.

Graham smiles lightly as Dr. Chen starts to cry, she didn’t have any strong bond with Vivienne like Serizawa, but no matter what, Vivienne is still her friend. She did so many things for Chen, even though they were not even close, and now...she can’t even imagine Serizawa without Graham.

“I can’t see why not.” She added with small grin, “and for you...Sensei.”

Graham swipes her phone and show him the last photo of her fossil fragments. He saw the shape of a round compass with 2 figures that look like human inside.

“I don’t know if it’s a departure, reunion, or discovery...”

Dr. Stanton accidentally steps into the room as he is stirring his coffee, he looks at both Serizawa and Chen’s quiet moment of tears.

“Couples fighting is normal so...” he tried to speak before Chen’s eyes aim right at him like an arrow with her middle finger sticking out, “And I’ll sit over here. While you guys…”.

Chen unsnapped her holster, giving him last warning.

“I forgot to get sugar...”, Stanton finished, and steps slowly out of the room as everyone’s focus remained on the screen.

“but it’s about relationships...and big decision. I don’t know what everyone’s plan is or yours, in fact, but...I hope it really came from your decision...to fight for what you believe.” Graham stated firmly.

“You are the closest thing I have to a family, and I’m glad I’ve met you.” she added, “So don’t miss me too often, I want you to be happy...”

“Graham!”, Serizawa’s face was revealed on the screen behind her at the door way, “The court is ready”  
“Yes, sensei” She replied and watched him leave before she turned back to the monitor.

Horror forms inside Serizawa’s heart as the play bar showed that the video had only 5 seconds left. He don’t know how long her last words were gonna be, but he’s so afraid that she wouldn’t even get the chance speak her mind just because he rushed her yesterday morning when it’s obvious that something was troubling her, but he ignored her.

Graham takes a deep breath, and looks at Serizawa in the eye, “Anata O Aishiteimasu.”

And then she reached up to switches off the camera, leaving Serizawa with his own breathing. Coleman handed Chen a tissue as Serizawa walked back to his table, and looked at the shape of “人(Hito) on a necklace in his hand...Vivienne's old necklace. He looked at her picture on his computer one last time, and finally write the word “Deceased” on her dossier before he whispered his farewell.

  _“Arigato.”_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a fanfic by [  hrodvitnon ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrodvitnon/pseuds/hrodvitnon)  
> Writer: Visionary-Writer, DobbyofEarth, Jun Tran  
> Proofread: Skyheart, DobbyofEarth


	2. Have a good time… Auntie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Goodbye, After Death, and Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music doesn't match, but it's what I open when I was writing this chapter. So I suggest you open it too XD

[...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMe8e5GcY0c)

_互いの砂時計~ついに時はきた_  
_We all have our own hourglass…And Soon our time will come._

Serizawa thought as he looked at his father’s watch, listening to the plan that Chen, and others were trying to come up with to save Godzilla. The radiation and heat broke the charts of what humans can handle. _There’s no way to do this without loss_ ...Serizawa thought as he looked at Chen. Monarch can’t lose anymore scientists, Vivienne had already taken her sacrifice. _Maybe this time...it’s my turn_.

“I’ll Go…”  
“What the hell is that mean?” Mark asked bluntly after Serizawa made his choice.  
“There must be another way” Chen protested.  
“There’s no time for debate.” Serizawa replied, “I’ll go”, he repeated.

They prepared him a submarine, and a hazmat suit. They tried every way to make sure that he’d be stable enough to complete his mission, and die...as peaceful as possible.

“It’s been an honor, man” Stanton said softly after he told Serizawa all the suit functions.

He wished he could come up with a better goodbye, they’ve lost so much since the Ghidorah showed up, and it all happened real fast. So all he could do was shake hands with Serizawa before Chen held him in tears as he rubbed her back gently.

“Thank you” Serizawa bid his farewell, and turned to Mark, “My notes” Serizawa added, and handed him the note.  
“Are you sure?” Mark asked, and he nodded.

He wanted to talk about Godzilla, remind Mark how he fought for them, and die for them. He’s their only prove that their coexistence is possible...He was the key to it...but instead, he pulled out a flash-drive.

“It’s Graham’s” Serizawa said as he hands it to Mark, “She didn’t mention you or Madison because it was before all of this happen, but she would want you to have it.”, She saw Madison and Andrew since they were babies, and she mourned Andrew’s death no different from Mark and Emma, “Take care of your daughter, Mark.” Serizawa reminded him.

And that was all he said before he got inside the submarine, headed towards the city underwater. His vision was all blurry as he dragged himself and the nuke up the stairs. The heat and radiation was burning him alive as his lungs started to wheeze.

He stopped in front of the king, and pulled out the nuke, and set the analog. He looked at his watch and then at the Godzilla whom was laying on the ground with his head right in front of Serizawa. He approached closer, and took off his oxygen helmet. A pendant hung down from Serizawa’s neck, he looked at the shape of “人”(Hito) as her words, “ _Fight for what you believe_ ” echoed in his ears.

He placed his hand on Godzilla’s face, and clenched his watch tight. _Will it hurt?_ , he thought to himself as he looked at Godzilla's closed eyes. _Is this how she felt in her last moments?_ he asked himself as he looked at her necklace to keep himself calm.

And then suddenly Godzilla’s eyes pulled opened. He saw his own reflection, and that’s when all his past came back to him. He saw the sun set at the Torii Gate, and how excited he was when it sunk beneath the tide. He remembered his father's teaching...and the Monarch. The warm breeze at the Old Gasworks Bridge, the place where met his life partner…

 _Despite all the pain, and death...that awaited him… He felt at peace…_ He had saved the most valuable things in life. And even though there were so many scars from the loss, he was pleased. He had nothing more to worry… He was ready.

_“Saraba...Waga Tomo yo”_

He thought he saw her ... in the last minute before everything turns white. _It might be my own imagination, but no matter what… I wanna believe I saw her_ , Serizawa thought as he watched the scene change before his eyes.

He saw an island, on the sea from far away, and the seagulls flying across the hill. He coun’t remember how much time had gone by since then, but he remembered this place...it was the last place where he…

_“Suwaranka? Ishiro”_

_It can’t be!_ he thought, and quickly turned around. Facing the old thin man behind him, the man who owned the watch that Ishiro carried all his life.

“Otōsan.(Father?)” he choked out in surprise  
“Suwaranka?(Wanna sit down?)” the oldman repeated and patted the seat next to him.

Ishiro hesitated for a moment before he finally settled on the rock next to his father, watching the sea of clouds flowing peacefully as no words are shared between them even he was sitting right next to the person who had influenced him all of his life. 

“Madasono udedokei o motte tanoka?(You still have that watch?)”, Eji asked after he noticed his son rubbing his watch with his thumb.  
“Mondaikaiketsu ni yakudatta no wa kore dakedesu. (It’s the only thing that helped me through hard times)” Ishiro replied, “Okage-sama de(Thanks to you)”.  
“Watashi ga yatta kotowatdashikatta noka? (Are you sure it’s only me?)” 

Ishiro froze at that question. He look down at the pocket watch in his hand, and then up at the pendent that was hanging from his neck. He knew the answer well.

“Go to her, son.” Eji tells him softly, but this time...in English “You’ve earned your freedom, you can go anywhere you want.”  
“But I don’t know where to find her.” He replied shakely, “She could be anywhere, and-”  
“Just think of her, son” Eji stated firmly, “And your soul will find her…”, he added with a smile, “Your family will always be with you...and when you're tired, you can come back at any time.”  
Ishiro nodded and hugged his father, “Arigato...Otosan”.

Eji returned the embrace, and rubbed his son’s back gently. _I'll see you again, father… I promise_ , Ishiro thought as he pulled out from the embrace, and looked at his father’s smile one last time before he stood up, and headed to the walking path.

The scene slowly changes as the weather starts to get cooler. 

He found himself standing on a bridge as few people walked passed him as he looked around. He couldn’t remember the name of it, but the river, and trees are very familiar...like he’d been here before, but he couldn’t remember when.

“Sensei?”, He quickly turned around at that voice  
 “Vivienne?”  
“So you’re here too?” She asked as he looked at her again from head to toe.

_It’s Really Her…_

“Yeah…” he sighed with a grin, “I’ve done my part”.

Vivienne nodded, and turned her face to the cloud river beyond the bridge. Serizawa joined her, and looked at the view again.

“This is the place we first met, isn't it?” he asked, and she nodded.  
"Yes." She replied, "Right here, back in 1997”.  
“But, I'd seen you before that though.” Serizawa added with a smile, “During a speaking engagement at Oxford University…”

_You were that girl in the lab...alone while everyone was in the auditorium...and I was about to leave but...something in me said 'No'. So I called your professor, and got you recruited into Monarch..._

_If I didn’t do that maybe it would be much better for you but… I have learned so much from watching you work...and by working with you, I have become my better self every day..._ Serizawa thought as his eyes remained on the river of clouds, unable to say it all out. So all he said was.

“You have grown so much since then…”  
“We both did” she told him softly, and looked at him.  
“I know...” he replied and finally looked at her, “and I am real lucky I've found you...”

* * *

 - Monarch’s Memorial, Missouri

Madison entered the memorial with her father, they passed few graves, and entered the bonsai garden...the place for the dead without bodies. They stopped in front of a tiny orange bonsai, and placed the daisies in front of “Emma Williams Russell” gravestone.

It had been 6 months since Ghidorah’s death, and the world had moved on. She knows people will never understand the reasons for Emma's decision, because deep down in her heart she barely knows her mother too. And nothing is indestructible, whatever you lose won’t be coming back no matter what you say...the only thing you can do is live with it, and make new things from the remain.

“This way, Mrs. Graham” Ilene’s voice came from behind.

Mark and Madison turned to look at the entrance where Ilene was entering the garden with an old woman, and Dr. Ling. They approached a jasmine bonsai where Sam Coleman was waiting. Madison decided to follow them and stopped when she saw the name at the grave.

_“Vivienne Susan Graham”_

_They’re still side by side even in death…_ Madison thought as she looked at another bonsai next to Vivienne’s, “Ishiro Serizawa”. She turned back at the old woman, and decided to offer her hand.

“Let me help you, madam” she said gently and helped the old woman make her way to Vivienne’s grave.  
“Thank you, dear” Mrs. Graham replied after everyone released her.

She leaned closer to the gravestone and placed a tiny dinosaur figure next to it. She still remembered the night she found Vivienne sleeping peacefully on the foot of a dinosaur skeleton...and she will always do… She will remember all their good times and will smile everytime she thinks of her daughter…

“Goodnight, Viv” Susan whispered, and turned to Madison with the twin's support, “Want to join our lunch?” She asked, and Madison nodded.  
“Thank you, madam.” she replied, and followed the group.

They were about to leave, but Mark tapped his daughter’s shoulder and turned his face to the bonsai. Madison followed his posture, and meet the miracle she had never thought that she would actually had a chance to see...

_It’s Dr. Serizawa and his protégé Graham…_

Still lively just like when they were alive, but this time...much more delighted. Madison turned her face back to Susan Graham who smiled warmly... she saw it too…the smile that Ishiro Serizawa made when his protégé was holding his hand. She was wearing a butter colored dress with her hair sprawled down on her shoulders as he was wearing a plain white shirt with a light brown pants. 

Madison looked at the two and smiled, It’s finally over for them...no more grieving, or suffering... _only them together_. And she wanted to take that as an omen...that things will be better from now on... So she looked at them one last time, and gave her last goodbye.

_“Have a good time… Auntie.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer: Visionary-Writer, DobbyofEarth, Jun Tran, Skyheart, to1789, and Mako  
> Proofread: DobbyofEarth  
> Inspired By hrodvitnon


End file.
